


Why’d you let me stick around?

by Multi_Fandom_Mouse_Rat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hallucinations, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One-Eyed Carl Grimes, POV Ron Anderson, Pete Anderson Being an Asshole (Walking Dead), Protective Rick Grimes, Ron Anderson Lives, Talking To Dead People, homophobic slur used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Mouse_Rat/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Mouse_Rat
Summary: Ron didn’t mean it. He’d been aiming for Rick that night not in his logical mindset. If Morgan hadn’t shoved him he wouldn’t have hurt him, he wouldn’t have hurt Carl.What’s worse now is that he has to live with what he did, is there any way he can even fix it? Or will an angered and grieving Rick Grimes snuff him out quicker.
Relationships: Ron Anderson/Carl Grimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Why’d you let me stick around?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note that this is if Morgan was with the group at the time rather than Michonne, and since it was Morgan he got saved even after shooting Carl👌
> 
> I promise I’ll update my other fics soon! I just weirdly got the muse for this one

Ron Anderson wasn’t sure when it happened, but walking through a roamer infested hell covered in rotting insides nearly started to look hopeful. Maybe it was when his younger brother of all people seemed to toughen up, choosing to stick to the group, perhaps no longer having a baby who could cry any second with them, or maybe when he felt the warmth of a sheriff sons hand placing itself into his own. 

He really thought they were gonna make it. That despite Rick being a cold blooded killer in his eyes, his plan was gonna work.

That all changed quickly when Sam froze. Having to watch as his mother and everyone else tried to silently plead with the child. Watching his last two family members being engulfed by the dead, getting glimpses of them being chewed up and torn apart. The screaming was the worst part by far.

Deep down, on a logical level, Ron understood this wasn’t actually Ricks fault. It was a tragic turn of events that no one could’ve stopped. But watching that man, the same man who’d had it out for his dad from day one, the crazy new comer who’d turned his life upside down, watching _him_ hack away at what was left of his mom, that was the last straw. It didn’t even really click that the man was only doing it to free his son from a dead woman.

So having a gun find it’s way into the blondes hands, in his mind, he had to do this. Everything else faded out of focus. It was just him and the culprit for his family’s death now. Just as his finger grasped the trigger, a sharp pain suddenly entered his already injured shoulder as someone shoved him from the side. The gun went off all the same, but the bullet didn’t hit Rick Grimes.

“ _n-no..no no no!_ ” Ron dropped the gun immediately, he tried to get to Carl, but the bastard with the stick(he hadn’t caught his name) grabbed him, stopping him from getting too close. It was probably for the best, if the sheriff wasn’t preoccupied with scooping up his unconscious son, Ron has no doubts he’d be at his throat. And this time, he didn’t blame him.

Everything felt blurry as he was roughly dragged into a house by the man who seemed oddly invested in saving his life. Why that was he didn’t know. He should’ve just been left out there as bait. 

It took a moment for his eyes to focus on much of anything, the sudden light was blinding, everyone rushing around him, yelling at and to each other. Denise already at work on the hat wearing brunettes eye with the resources on hand. Oh god his eye.

Ron hadn’t even noticed his hands being zip-tied together until he was shoved into what seemed to be a walk in closet. The door being shut on him before he could get a word out. It would’ve been pitch black if not for the light coming through the gap under the door. The shadow of two legs came into view soon enough though, someone was clearly guarding. Whether that was to protect him or them he wasn’t sure.

It went quiet for a while outside, everyone probably wanted to let Denise concentrate. But after an amount of time that Ron had no way of pinpointing, people started talking. He couldn’t exactly hear, but soon enough the talking turned into yelling.

Rick seemed particularly angry with a man named Morgan, presumably the person who’d saved his ass.

But all was quiet in the closet besides Ron’s own heavy and ragged breathing, until an all too familiar voice came from what felt like just the right of him.

“ Well well well~ look at us now, champ. ”

The blondes head snapped to his side, eyes wide and body shaking, his throat closing up. Through the darkness, he could just about make out his dad’s gaunt face staring back at him, only subtly illuminated by light coming from under the door. There was a clean bullet hole sported on the left side of his head and his eyes were a milky white just like the _things_ outside. But it was him, with his usual smirk casually crouched next to Ron. Hell he even had a beer in hand.

Ron tried to say something, anything, but he couldn’t, his mouth simply opened for a little before closing tightly again. This wasn’t real. This was just wishful thinking or, maybe a nightmare.

His father grinned, teeth gross and rotten now. “ What’s the matter, Ronny; Don’t you know how to greet your old man? ”

The boy swallowed hard, though his voice was still barely a shaken whisper.  
_“ You’re not here. ”_

“ Well no shit. We have our constable friend to thank for that don’t we? ” The man took a sip of the beer he’d been holding, seemingly remembering something mid gulp. “ Oh yeah! Nice going on your little target practice though. At least you’re useless ass did _something_ right ”

_“ I missed... ”_

“ Hence why it was just a practice round! Managing to get the little piglet wasn’t a bad start. Might throw his pa through a loop. ”

_“ He’s gonna kill me. ”_

“ Not if you kill him first. ” The man grinned wider. “ And I mean sure, his people are definitely going to put your head on a pike after, but it’ll be worth it ”

Ron went quiet. Talking to a dead man, father or not, was crazy, absolutely insane. He had to admit though, the image of Pete Anderson his mind had clearly made up was almost spot on. Something was off however, minus his undead appearance. He couldn’t put his finger on it, maybe he was a little more lively? Ironic considering.

He took a deep breath.

_“ No. ”_

“ What? ”

 _” I’m don’t want to...I won’t kill him. ”_ The boy whispered, looking away from his father. Though jumped when the man was also right in front of him, nearly completely silhouetted, his milky eyes glistening through the dark. Angry dead eyes.

“ You. You pathetic, selfish little weasel! After all I did for you? You already got the bastards kid why ca- ” The man paused, and a malicious sort of smile could be just about made out. 

_“ You. Little. Fag. ”_

Ron’s blood went cold as the man let out a frustrated kind of chuckle.

“ You _like_ that cyclops don’t you? Fuckin’ hell Ronny. You know I always suspected, I just didn’t wanna believe that a son of mine would ever be a filthy pa- ”

**“ I’m not! ”**

Clearly Ron had been too loud, he could hear who ever was outside the door tense up and place a hand on the door knob, though after a moment of silence decided not to open it.

 _“..I’m not... ”_ The blonde repeated, this time going back to whispering.

“ Of course you are! I mean you are _literally_ in a damn closet! Just face it. You liked Carl Grimes _the second_ he strolled into town. I’m in you’re head remember. I’m A PART of you. You can’t hide shit from me. ” The man’s voice went to a mocking tone, high pitched and feminine like. _“ Oh woe is me ~ I can’t kill the man who murdered my family, I’m In LoVe~ ”_

_“..shut up.. Shut. Up. ”_

“ You really had yourself fooled for a while too, the whole jealous boyfriend act with Enid was pretty convincing. But it wasn’t Carl you were jealous of, huh? ”

Ron wished his hands were free. Not to escape, he just wanted to cover his ears, close his eyes until everything would go away. But he couldn’t do either, he couldn’t even shut his eyes. Because every time he did, he’d just see Carl in that second after he shot him, the shock in his face, the blood trickling down his cheek. So he just had to stare at a dead eyes instead.

“ You don’t wanna kill Rick Grimes because you just realised Carl’d never forgive you. You’re too much of a damned faggot to do what needs to be done. ”

 _“ I-it’s not that. Rick, he- ”_  
Ron was cut short.

“ _That bastard ruined everything!_ ” His father proceeded to raise his fist up as though ready to strike, it was kind of nostalgic in a sick sort of way. Ron winced, finally shutting his eyes tight and bracing for impact. 

No impact came. The blonde hesitantly opened his eyes again, greeted by the now open closet door, two women standing sternly in the frame.


End file.
